Our Psychotic Love
by GoldenWolfLink
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby finds a girl in the park, and they decide to take care of her. This girl looks so innocent, but little did they know, she holds a dark secret that will be revealed in the later chapters. My first Morby story! MordecaiXRigby.
1. Chapter 1

Our Psychotic Love

Chapter 1

This all happened in a not-so-normal park. We meet our two favorite people working at the park. We meet a tall blue jay named Mordecai, and a short brown raccoon named Rigby, working together raking leafs. And as usually Rigby is the first one to complain. "UGH! I don't want to rake these dumb leafs!" Rigby complained. "Come on dude, Benson is going to get pissed if we don't finish." Mordecai said. "I know he is, but he's never going to fire us, and besides I wanna to spend our fourth week together at the carnival."Rigby said while dropping his rake, and walking over to Mordecai. "Let's just ditch Benson and go." said Rigby as he gave Mordecai a small hug. "Dude, it was already nice of Benson to give a little work to do I mean like he RARELY gives us a little work to do, so let's at least finish." "UGH! Fine but I'm only doing this for you Mordecai" Rigby picked up his rake and started working.

-45 minutes later-

"YEAH! We're done!"Rigby said in a happy tone. "So does this mean we can go?" Rigby questioned. "Yeah, we can go now." Mordecai said. "Let me just put away the rakes" Mordecai grabbed Rigby's rake. So then Mordecai left running to the house to put away the rakes, holding it in his feathered hands. Rigby was left there to wait for his lover to come back. Then Rigby had an idea to hide from Mordecai. So he hid behind a nearby tree planning to surprise Mordecai. He sat down knowing it will take a while for Mordecai to come back. He was looking at the bushes and the trees and then at the corner of his eye he saw a yellow shoe sticking out of a bush. Rigby got up to go check it out. He used his hands to move the bushes. Suddenly he was shock. He saw a white cat with long black hair (which is very strange for a cat), pink skirt, pink with red striped long sleeves, orange collar, white with black striped tail, same size as Rigby, and yellow shoes. The cat was faced down and covered with blood.'It looks like she's holding a book.' Rigby thought. Rigby ran to the poor cat and was shaking her to wake up. "Are you ok?!" Suddenly the cat woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she spoke "where I'm I?" She looked up at Rigby and started blushing."You're in a park, why are you covered in blood, and what happend to you?" Rigby questioned. "I'll answer that question later, umm can you help me?" the cat asked in a weak voice. Rigby looked at the direction he was earlier, and saw Mordecai in a distance.

"MORDECAI! " Rigby shouted. Then Mordecai was running in their direction. "DUDE! What the hell happened to her!" Mordecai shouted. "I don't know I just found her like this!" Rigby shouted back." "Well, come on we have to help her!" Mordecai said as he picked the cat up, while Rigby grabbed her book. Mordecai and Rigby ran to the house. The three entered the house and laid down the cat down in their living room couch. "Mordecai! go grab a wet towel so we can clean the blood off of her!" Rigby said while pointing at the kitchen. Mordecai nodded his head as he rushed to the kitchen. Mordecai looked through the drawers and found a rag. "This will do" Mordecai said quietly. He quickly grabbed it and washed it with warm water. He squeezed the water out of the rag and went to the living room. End of chapter 1

This is my first Morby story! Who is this cat? What's her name? Why is she at the park? All of these questions will be answered in the future chapters! Sorry for being short, I'm just getting started!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mordecai came back form the kitchen and started to walk to the cat. "I think she'll be alright." Rigby said in a concerned voice. "I hope your right dude." Mordecai agreed with him. A few moments later the cat's eyes opened once again. "Hey are you okay?" Rigby questioned."y-yeah." At that moment Mordecai handed the cat the wet rag. "What's this for?" the cat asked. "It's to clean your face, you have blood on it." She notices and quickly grabbed the rag and started to clean most of her face. "So, what's your name?" The curious raccoon asked. Then the cat stopped wiping her face and looked at Rigby. "It's Cindy." the Cindy answered. "Well I'm Rigby and this is Mordecai." Rigby pointed at Mordecai who was stand right beside him. "Well can you tell us why were you covered in blood?" Mordecai questioned. "You see.. It happened at the- " Suddenly, Benson and Pops came through the front door and they were holding hands. They stopped walking and stared at Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey I thought you and Rigby were supposed to go to the carnival together?" Benson questioned Mordecai. "We were going to go but, Rigby found Cindy in the bushes." Mordecai answered, while pointing at Cindy."Wait! Who's Cindy?" Benson demanded. "I am." Cindy answered while getting off the couch and walking towards the gum-ball machine. "Oh my god! Why is covered in blood? Did you guys did this to her?" Benson said in a surprised voice. "What!? No! We found her like this!" Rigby shouted. "Well..." Mordecai said." We were going to asked her what happen to her before you guys came in." Mordecai answered. "Oh dear, what happened to you Cindy?" Pops questioned. Everybody was just staring at Cindy waiting for an answer. "Uh, can I use the restroom to clean myself up?" Cindy asked for permission. "Yeah sure, it's upstairs then take a left." Benson answered. After Benson gave her the direction where to go, she thanked him and quickly rushed upstairs, and went to the left door as Benson directed. "That was, weird?" Rigby thought out loud. Meanwhile Cindy was finish completely washing her entire face and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. "That was close, they almost found out." Cindy said in a quiet voice. "I can't do it, to this house and, not to Rigby, I just met him and I already love him, but I shall if I have to..." Cindy glared at her reflection.

-Downstairs-

"Hey guys, do you know how old is Cindy?" Benson questioned with his arms folded. "Why?" Pops asked standing next to Benson. "We need to take care of her, and she may have amnesia judging by the way she is right now and she doesn't seem to remember anything. I think I'm going to hire Cindy." Benson said in a happy tone. "What why!?" Rigby shouted. "Because, you guys barely get any work done! And besides she may need a job if she's jobless." Benson said with a stern voice. Then Cindy came back downstairs and was sitting back on the couch again. Benson walks over to Cindy and asked her a question. "Hey, Cindy how old are you?" Benson questioned. "Well, I'm 21 years old" Cindy answered."Really!?" everybody said surprised. "You look so young!" Mordecai stated. "Hey! Rigby is a grown up and your not surprised by his height or his age?" Cindy said in an annoyed voice. "True" Mordecai apologized. "Anyways" Benson continued with his question "Cindy, how would you fell like working as a groundskeeper at a park?" Benson said. "Wait! You're offering me a job?" Cindy said as she looked at Benson. Benson just smiles and nods. Cindy looked next to her and saw Rigby standing a few feet away from her. "This can be my chance to get closer to him." Cindy thought. She smiled and slightly blushes and looked back at Benson, who was still waiting for an answer, and she said yes. "Great! Your shift starts tomorrow at 8:00am!" Benson said in a cheery tone. "But where will I sleep? I don't know where my house is." Cindy lied. "You shall sleep in my room if you like!" Pops said happily. "Are you sure you won't mind? I don't want to bother you." Cindy questioned. "Of course not" Pops said "Besides I'll sleep at Benson's apartment." Pops answered. "Hey Benson!" Mordecai asked. "Rigby and I are going to go to the carnival." Mordecai said. "Fine but you better be back at 9:00pm." Benson said. "Hey, why don't we take Cindy?" Mordecai said. "What?!" Rigby yelled. Rigby grabbed Mordecai's wing and walks to the kitchen for a private conversation leaving Benson, Pops, and Cindy alone to have a conversation of their own. "Mordecai this was supposed to be our date together! JUST the two of us!" Rigby said. "Dude come on, don't be mean to Cindy." Mordecai said. "I don't care!" Rigby yelled in anger, luckily only Mordecai heard him. Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "Ow!" Rigby said in pain. "What was that for?" Rigby said in pain as he rubbed his arm. "For being selfish." Mordecai answered. "Fine! I'm sorry for being selfish." Rigby said as he looked dowb with his ears down as well. "That's much better!" Mordecai said as he picks up Rigby and kisses him on his cheek, Rigby blushes. "What was that for?" Rigby said as he slightly covers his cheek. "For apologizing." Mordecai smiled as he put Rigby down on the floor. "I love you bro…" Rigby said as he hugged Mordecai. "I love you too dude..." Mordecai said as he hugged Rigby back. "So does this means we can take Cindy with us?" Mordecai questioned. "Yeah!" Rigby said joyfully.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moments later they stopped hugging and went to the living room. "Yeah we can take Cindy!" Rigby smiled. "But what about those red stains on her dress?" Benson questioned. "We don't have any girl clothes in the house!" Benson proved a point. No one really did wear female cloths. "Maybe we have some clothes in Rigby's bed?" Mordecai suggested. "I'll go check." Rigby volunteered. So Rigby went up the stairs to try to look for any female cloths, or at least to find any kind. "Why doesn't she answer our questions?" Rigby said to himself as he was walking down the hallway. He makes it to his and Mordecai's room. Rigby went to his old trampoline bed. "It's been awhile since I slept in my bed." Rigby searched the pile of clothes scattered all over his bed. He saw an extra large shirt, some socks, pants, and his old 'Mordecai's and Rigby's t-shirt.' He sighed "Good times" he thought to himself. He eventually quit searching for clothes and looked outside the window and saw it was already sunset. He left the room and went downstairs.

As he was walking downstairs he saw everybody was having a conversation with each other. Cindy notices Rigby coming downstairs. "Hey Rigby, I was wondering if you can see if I accidentally left anything behind when you guys found me." Rigby didn't feel like doing it but he doesn't want to be mean to her. "Sure Cindy, I'll go check!" Cindy then changed her mind. "Rigby wait, I'll go." Rigby was a bit confused. "I thought you wanted me to go check?" He questioned. "I know, I can get a little confusing." She got up and took her book with her, it was actually just her journal. She left the front door and walked down the stairs. She tried to looked for the area were she previously fell unconscious. It took her some time when she finally found where was at earlier. She looked around in case she may have dropped anything. She was finished searching knowing that she didn't left anything behind. She takes a look at her journal. It was basically colored pink, with a big red heart in the middle of the cover, it had words written in the big red heart, it read 'Cindy's Journal KEEP OUT!' She pressed the book in to her chest as if she was hugging her journal. It was windy outside; the cold wind blowing threw her long black hair. Moments later she opened it and starting reading it, soon she was giggling, which turned into a loud laughter.

-In the house-

"Cindy is such a weirdo." Rigby said. Mordecai punched him for making such a rude comment. "Ow! you seriously gotta stop punching me man!" Rigby rubbed his arm. "It's true Mordecai." Pops said. "She is been acting a bit strange since we found her." Pops made a curious face. "Anyways, I think I have the solution to the problem for Cindy and her clothes!" Pops said in and happy tone. Pops went upstairs to his room, which now belongs to Cindy. He went to his dresser, opens the drawer, and took out a pair of clothes. "This shall do!" Pops said. Pops went downstairs holding the clothes in his hands. He puts the clothes on the couch.

-Outside-

Cindy walks back to the house at a slow pace. She was thinking about a lot of things. Her new job, new friends, new life, and Rigby. Cindy sighs and walks faster. Looking at the sunset up in the sky made Cindy happy. She walks up the stairs to the porch and tightens the grip on her journal, and opens the door. She saw everybody sitting down in the living room. She walks to the living room with her journal behind her back. She stands in front of everybody. "Sorry I took so long, I really didn't left anything behind." Pops got up and gave Cindy some clothes. "What's this?" Cindy questioned. " It's your clothes silly." Pops giggled. Cindy grabbed it and unfolds it. It was Pops clothes but, smaller. "This looks like your clothes but, smaller?" Cindy questioned. "Indeed it is!" Pops said happily. "But why is it small?" Cindy asked. "You see, it happen 3 days ago, I was washing my clothes, and then Benson called my name telling me its time to go."

-"Come on guys its time to go!" Benson shouted from outside. Then Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle man, High Five Ghost, came out the front door. Pops was doing his laundry when he heard Benson called, he was so excited that it was a 'Night out' which they do every month. Pops left to go outside with such excitement that he completely forgot about his clothes in the washer machine.-

"3 hours later we came back to the house and I just remembered that forgot about my clothes, so when I checked, it grew small. " Pops explained. "Um, okay I'll wear it." Cindy said as she inspected the cloths. Cindy walks upstairs carrying the clothes in both arms. Cindy stops walking half way on the stairs, turns around and says "I'm going to change my clothes." Cindy says as she continued to walk. She finally reaches to her new room; she opens the door and walks to the bed which was in the middle of the room. She puts her journal on a drawer in front of a window; she then sets the clothes on the bed. She starts to undress and drops them on the floor. She puts on the clothes slowly, a few minutes later she was done. She stood in front of a mirror to examine the way she looked. "Not bad, I like this." She walks back to pick up her blood stained clothes and walks out her room. She goes downstairs and stands in front of her new employees. "I think it looks great on you!" Pops said with glee. "But there's something missing." Pops had put a finger on his chin. Pops takes off his hat and puts it on Cindy's head. "Perfect!" Pops said with glee once again. Pops took the clothes Cindy was holding in her arms and said "I'm going to wash your clothes okay?" Cindy gave Pops permission, Pops then walks out of the living room with Benson. "Cindy were going to a carnival, you wanna come?" Rigby said. "Sure!" Cindy replied. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Mordecai said. Three walked outside, walking down from the porch and Cindy saw a bright light from a distance. "Wow this will be my first time going to a carnival!" Cindy said excitedly "What? You've never been to a carnival?" Rigby said walking next to Mordecai. "Well, no because I never got the chance to go." Cindy frowned. "We'll make sure that your first time will be the best time you've ever had!" Rigby tried to cheer up Cindy. "Yeah!" Cindy said cheerfully. "Lets go!" Cindy said as she ran to the source of the light she saw earlier. "Cindy! Wait for us!" Rigby shouted trying to get Cindy's attention but failed. "She's so excited to go." Rigby said. "I don't blame her; this is her first time going." Mordecai made a point. "Yeah your right." Rigby was holding on to Mordecai's hands. "You looked cute when you tried to cheer up Cindy." Mordecai said. "Shut up!" Rigby blushed.

-End of chapter 3-

Well what you think? So it looks like Mordecai, Rigby, And Cindy are going to a carnival! It seems Cindy is going to have a great time! Anyways it's going to take a while for me to do chapter 4. Please review, the more positive comments, the more willpower I'll have to finish chapter 4!


End file.
